Episode 8674 (3rd July 2015)
Plot Liz and Michelle hide Liz’s intentions about Tony from Steve. Erica returns to help Liz behind the bar and agrees to meet up with Nick later. Brian tries again to persuade Julie to join him on his round the world trip but she studiously ignores him, leaving him crushed. Calling in Barlow's Buys Liz suggests to Tracy that together they can knock Tony off his pedestal by reporting him to the police for handling stolen goods. Tracy refuses to listen and Liz realises she’s as guilty as Tony. However in looking over the shop, Liz finds a key to the yard. Hearing that he's thinking of going back to India, Mary tells Dev to stop wallowing in self-pity and fight to save his relationship with Julie. Liz and Michelle are almost caught by Jason in the yard but find themselves locked in there. Tracy gets a phone call from a mate of Tony's saying some stolen stock he paid for some time ago is on the way. Roy gets a call from a distressed Cathy telling him that bailiffs have arrived at her house. Carla offers to drive him there immediately. Liz and Michelle get out of the yard. Andrea is delighted when Lloyd suggests the two of them visit Jess in Amsterdam. Annoyed with the way that Tracy treats him, Todd tells Liz about the expected stock arrival. Jess tells Andrea she doesn't want their visit. Dev calls on Julie. Erica thanks Nick for standing by her but she realises he doesn't love her as she loves him. She wishes him well for the future and says goodbye. Roy and Carla arrive to find the bailiffs in the garden. From an upstairs window, Cathy shouts at them to leave her alone. As Tracy unloads the stolen goods, the police arrive, arrest her and drive her away as Liz and Michelle look on. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Bailiff 1 - Julian Walsh *Bailiff 2 - Dan Henley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard and office *Cathy Matthews's house - Exterior and road outside Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz reports Tony for receiving stolen goods at Barlow's Buys, but it is Tracy who could end up paying for the crime; Mary tells Dev to fight for Julie; and Cathy calls Roy for help when she receives a visit from bailiffs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,760,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Liz McDonald (to Tracy Barlow): "I'd like to slap you every time I saw you but I wouldn't know which face to aim at." --- Tracy Barlow (about Liz McDonald): "Chuck her out Todd - I don't want to get covered with foundation. You're good with annoying punters - an annoying munter should be a doddle." Category:2015 episodes